Can True Love Stand the Test of Time
by Moonlight Evil
Summary: This story is discontinued...sorry if you were a faithful reviewer! :) Read and Review if you want to...any offers to take the fic off my hands are welcome! :)
1. In Which We Learn About Fred and George

Can True Love Stand the Test of Time??  
  
Fred Weaselly stared at his brother, George Weaselly, and then both of them cracked up at the same time. They knew that in no time now, their mother would be yelling at them because she would have found out that they turned her hair hot pink with black poka dots. So my dearest brother, how shall we get out of this amusing situation thought Fred to George. The Weaselly twins had an amazing gift of telepathy, but only to each other. No one really knew about it, but they suspected that their family suspected something. Probably because one twin always knew what the other was doing and thinking in every situation. Well, dearest brother of mine, i think that we should go hide in Ronnikien's room. Don't you agree!! replied George to Fred. With a nod, the twins slipped into Ron's room. There they continued their mental telepathy.  
  
Why don't we go over to the girls' house today?? Thought Fred. Sure why not? I can't wait to see, Kalya again!!Thought George No, you can't wait until you can kiss her again you idiot!! I know what you are thinking, i am your twin brother for nothing. Yeah, but i have decided that this time we go over i am gonna break up with her. I don't really like her anymore, you catch my drift. Yeah, cause i'm gonna do the same thing, Katherine isn't fun anymore so i guess that makes 250. (A/n that means 250 girlfriends that they have dumped) Yeah, 250! George suddenly motioned for his brother to come over to him. Then they both heard their mother start yelling. Taking a chance they crept downstairs, past their parents' bedroom and outside. "Whew!! That was pretty close, so how long do you think it will take her to break the spell and stop yelling???" said Fred with a grin. "Oh i think around 3 hours or so!! maybe a little less or more but just about 3 hours. Yeah, so you want to go to Diagon Alley first or do you want to finish with the girl business first???" said George with an identical grin. "Girls first cause then we don't have to buy them ice creams and all that stuff we are supposed too first!!" *_~ (This means that time has passed between this scene and the next.) 1 ½ hours later the weaselly twins were outside the leaky cauldron "I can't believe she actually slapped me!!" exclaimed George rubbing his left cheek energetically. "I know but you could have taken her outside, Kalya saw what Katherine did and she did the same thing probably ten times harder too!!!" said Fred rubbing his right cheek energetically. "Oh, well lets go and explore Diagon Alley!!!"  
  
Author's note: i am only going to continue this fic if i get reviews asking me too and if i get 5 reviews after a week after i post this. this is just the beginning so don't worry this will certainly be a Hermione/Fred romance/humor fic. I think i will do something an accident or something like that which will cause those two to hate each other or love each other or maybe both?? Or i might have them get into a relationship then be put through a test which would be that a potion messes up and they hate each other?? I really don't know so please email me with suggestions or in your review you can say something. Thanks!! *_~ 


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Our Favorite Charact...

** A/n**: Let me see.  What do I want to say? Oh yeah, I'm sorry it took soo long to post this chapter, except for the fact that I promised myself that I wouldn't start writing until I got at least five reviews.  Thanx to all those who have reviewed!! ^_^ You guys are the best!!

Anything like this 'blah' is a thought passed between Fred and George, while anything like this "ha ha" is actually said aloud

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except a dumb life that needs some excitement, so I don't think that the goddess J.K. Rowling will mind if I borrow a couple of her precious characters to play with. I will return without any harm, okay? I also own anybody who you don't recognize… 

**Diagon Alley and the A New Character!!!**

'So George, where, oh where shall we go?' thought Fred to his brother as they strolled down Diagon Alley. 

'I don't know Fred, where shall we go?' thought back George innocently. They both thengrinned and headed off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they continued to walk toward that wonderful indispensable store (at least in their minds) they saw what they knew was their brother, Ron. 

"Oi! Ron! Ron!!" called out George.

"Hermione! Harry!!  Hermione!!!" yelled Fred seeing Ron with his two best friends. Then looking curiously at them, he realized there was another girl in their company. 

The Dream Team walked over to Fred and George smiling and laughing as they spoke within their cheery group Fred stood there studying them for a second realizing that everyone in their joyful group had changed in one way or another over the summer. Harry, he realized, had grown taller and his hair longer becoming 5 8' or so just a little shorter then Ron at 5 9'.  Hermione had grown only slightly becoming 5'5, now dwarfed by her best friends.  Her hair was also no longer bushy and frizzy, but had settled down into little curls that emphasized her face nicely.  The most drastic change of all was that Hermione had acquired curves in all the right places, and was now what most boys considered _eye candy_. The other girl who was with them was around Hermione's height, but couldn't have looked more different. While Hermione had brown hair, hers was black. Hermione and this other girl were both pretty, but in different ways. Hermione was pretty in the sophisticated sense of the word while this other girl was pretty in the cute sense. This other girl had beautiful black eyes that went perfectly against her pale skin. 

"Hi, Fred! Hi, George! What are you guys doing here?" said Ron. 

"We were just …" said Fred

" … Passing through" finished George. 

"Where are you headed?" asked Harry. 

"Quality Quidditch Supplies" George replied. 

"Oh! Is that so! We were going there too! We can go together," said Hermione.

"Of course, mademoiselle, but pardon us we do not know your companion," replied Fred with an air of a Frenchman. 

"Oh! Sorry, boys. This is Angel. She is a transfer student from Salem Magic School for Girls. Angel, this is Fred and George, they are the brothers of Ron" replied Hermione.

"Please to make your acquaintance," said Angel in a soft, musical voice.

"Same here, mademoiselle." said Fred and George then they both picked up one of her hands and kissed it with total politeness. 

"Boys!!"  

"It is okay, Hermione! They were just joking right boys?" This was said by Angel 

With that the Dream Team, Fred, George, and Angel all set off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

A/n: I know it is really short and I have been making you wait forever for this chapter, but I really don't have the time. I am kinda in a writer's block cause I can't seem to move the story along until they get to school. I have a really good idea for a plot? Does anybody want to help me out with this story? You don't have to write just read my emails about my plot and provide me with ideas. Please? Anyone? I was originally going to stop the chapter here, but I felt guilty and had the urge to write more. (Don't you love my new muse for inspiring me to write more crap?) 

After a thoroughly satisfying day wandering through Diagon Alley, George, Fred, the Victorious Voldie-Masheres, and Angel sat talking about their day in good old Leaky Cauldron. 

"I had such fun today! Thank you for bringing me! " said Angel to the others with a grateful look in her eyes.

"It was nothing, Angel. We all are just glad to met you. I can't believe it was just pure coincidence that all of us just happened to be in the Leaky Cauldron when Tom was looking for someone from Hogwarts to show you around!" replied Hermione smiling towards her new friend. "Heaven knows, I need a girl to talk to during the year at Hogwarts. These _boys _don't understand a thing!"

"Hermione!!" protested Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. 

Hermione gave Angel a look that said _See what I mean_?  Then both the girls erupted into giggles. After laughing merrily for a couple of minutes, they all started talking about more serious matters such as school. 

"Has everyone got everything they need for school already or do we need to come back to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" asked Hermione in a very Molly Weasley way. 

"No mom. We have everything we need, MOM, thanks!" replied everyone else in a fondly annoyed way. 

"Good! Then we can go on a picnic and sleep in tomorrow." 

"No! What about a quidditch game?" said Ron. 

"Yeah! We can start practicing so that Gryffindor wins the house cup again," replied Harry. Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement to the new plan.

Angel and Hermione exchanged looks. Both of them really didn't want to play quidditch, but they knew if they protested they would be yelled at so they decided that they would just go on with the plan and protest tomorrow. With that everyone stood up and walked over to the fireplace carefully flooed back to the Burrow. 

**And now a thank you to all my reviewers!**

Tortify: This will definitely by a Fred/Hermione fic. I am so sorry about the lateness about this chapter. Oh yeah, you were my first reviewer!! Thank you!!

Befuzzled: I love your pen name. Thank you for the praise. I don't write well, but like any other sane human love praise!! Thank you so much!!

Jan McNeville: I am really considering a potions accident or maybe a charm accident that causes Hermione to turn into a baby also I might make it a George/angel fic cause I really have a character planned out for angel that would go really well with George!! I think that instead of the dream team being a different group then Fred and George's group , I will just combine them. Maybe make a huge group with Fred, George, Hermione, Angel, Ron, Harry, Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. 

Sneezy Mouse: Thank you for the advice. I really appreciate the spelling advice. I didn't read the chapter before posting so that is probably why. I like both Fred and George because they are funny and really easy to write in my opinion. I like them also because they have the potential to be deep or you can just keep them light and humorous. Other characters like Severus Snape for that instance can't be light and humorous, but they are always deep!! 

Cactuskitty: Thank you for reviewing. See I posted. Please consider helping me with my story because we already email each other it will be easy not that I am not willing to make more friends!! Thank you for reading my chapter and helping me with it! You are the best!! Three Cheers for Cactuskitty!! ^_^

To everyone else please o please review!! I am going to wait until I get at least five new reviews (not including flames) before I start writing my next chapter. If you were with me since the first chapter then you know how long it takes me to write a chapter, correct, and get it posted so review!!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Our Characters Learn...

**Can True Love Stand the Test of Time? **

**Chapter Three**

**In Which the Characters Learn More about Angel and Ginny's Adventure**!

Fred and George woke up smiling! Harry, Ron, Percy (OMG! Percy took time of his work to play Quidditch! Will wonders ever cease!!) Charlie, Bill, and of course themselves were going to an abandoned lot and  were going to play Quidditch!!! Being typical boys they kind of forgot that the girls never said anything about playing!! Typical guys! For once the girls didn't object, none of them really keen on playing Quidditch for 6 hours straight!

 They had decided that they would have a girls' day and get

better acquainted or otherwise known as gossip. I know that you think that Hermione wouldn't gossip and normally she is wholeheartedly against it, but being stuck around guys without many close girlfriends, she got the urge to have a girls' day complete with

gossip.  They were going to make the day as cool as possible and no one was going to stop them not even Mrs. Weasely who actually volunteered to take them to

Diagon Alley or Muggle London to window shop if they wanted!! They had graciously accepted making plans to go around 4:00 so that they could spend the rest of

the day talking! Waking up at 8:30, Hermione and Angel walked downstairs amazed to find the boys already gone for their precious quidditch game. 

"Wow! Hermione, i thought you said that the guys always slept in!" asked Angel amazed.

"Normally that's the case except for one huge exception! Quidditch! Guys go gaga over it! Literally, they play in any conditions even if it was snowing!! They do anything to win at Quidditch and are always talking about it!! I am so glad that you are in our year! You can talk with me when those two (meaning Harry and Ron who else??????) are talking about some dumb quidditch game!!" replied Hermione.

"Tell me about it! At least you didn't have to grow up with brothers who only knew how to talk about it so that's all they did!!!" said a new voice from across the living room.

"Ginny! You are awake!" exclaimed Hermione and Angel.

"I got up long ago, I was kind of behind on some work" said Ginny with a smile. 

"Work? Do you need help with any of the homework?" asked as usual thoughtful Hermione. 

"No, it's not homework. It's chores and I have been doing some programming for a couple of wizarding companies because they just don't know how to use computers! Quite easy, I think!" replied Ginny.

"Computers! How do you know how to use computers, Ginny??" asked Hermione. 

"Computers are those really cool muggle things where you can talk to other people and play games with right?" asked Angel.

"Yeah! They are so awesome!! Really cool!!" replied Ginny.

"How do you know, Ginny?" asked Hermione again growing more curious by second. 

"I'll tell you all about it after breakfast! It's quite a story, if I do say so myself! Shall we go to breakfast; Mom's going to be yelling any second now" 

With that the girls headed to breakfast only to be met by Mrs. Weasley just about to yell for them to come down. After a wonderful breakfast, the girls went up to Ginny's room to talk.

"Well, Ginny aren't you going to tell us how you know about computers? You didn't mention them when I talked to you!" asked Hermione growing impatient.

" Yeah, well I have a shocker of a story to tell you about how I found out about computers and did I mention that Draco Malfoy is in my story too?" said Ginny with a grin.

"WHAT!" yelled Hermione. 

"Who is this Draco Malfoy?" asked Angel. "He is this bad boy from our school, everyone knows that he is the son of a Death Eater." replied Herm.

"No! That's where you have gotten it wrong! Mione, just because he is the son of scum doesn't mean he is scum!" exclaimed Ginny. (A/n: I just want to mention that I will refer to Hermione as Herm or Mione through out the story just like Ginny will become Gin or Ninny curtsey of the twins! ^_^ Angel will stay Angel or become Ang! Poor girl she doesn't have a good name for nicknames!)

"What! What happened so that you are standing up for Draco Malfoy who is the enemy of your whole family and Harry, your hero?"

"Okay, okay calm down Herm. Let me tell you the whole story. It all started with these cool new computer classes...

(A/n: We go into story mode her with Ginny as the narrator. This is kind of a side story that doesn't have to do much with the main story. Sorry, it kept bugging me and I don't have time to write another story so I decided to incorporate it into my existing story. I don't know if it is going to be Ginny/Draco, but it might be. I have a open mind for unusual romances! One more thing, anything in parentheses and quotes is people talking while Ginny is telling her story. I don't put names in of who is saying what, but you can pretty much tell!)

It was a Saturday morning and Dad had brought home a muggle newspaper as a treat for us, but none of us ever like to read muggle newspapers so it became a treat for him! ("Your dad likes muggle stuff?" "Yeah he goes wacko over muggle things") 

I picked it up cause I was bored and started flipping through it! There was a lot of war news and boring articles, but then I saw it! ("War?" "Yeah, muggles are having a  war  in the Iraq area." "Stop showing off Hermione!" "Hey, I wasn't showing off" *scuffle,

thud, yelp!* "Yeesh, I was just joking!! Can I continue now?"  "Go ahead!  No one is stopping you!")

 Yeah, like I was saying ... I saw it! It wasn't very big or glamorous, but it said, "Don't know anything about computers? Come meet new friends, learn how to use a computer, chat on the internet, and much more! Don't miss out on your golden opportunity to learn about the fascinating world of magic  that is computers!!!!" I was naturally interested!

They said Magic! Come on, how often do you hear muggles talk about magic, but I had no idea what computers were so I asked dad. Dad told me what he knew about them and I showed him the ad. He said that he thought this was a perfect opportunity for me to learn about muggles and their devices! I really wanted to go.

Computers sounded like cool things, so I asked my dad to send me. He almost said yes but then he said that as much as he loved to send me, we just didn't have the money. ("You could have asked me, I would have given you a private tutoring lesson on computers!" "I didn't think of it")

 Then he asked exactly how much it was, not an approximate. I checked the ad and found out it was 200 American dollars a.k.a 20 galleons. After I told him the exact price, my dad looked at me curiously and asked if I had any money saved up. I had about 15

gaellons saved up after careful hoarding of birthday money and Christmas money. I told him that and he looked almost ecstatic. 

"Honey, your mother and I had saved some money to buy you something, but if you want you can go to these classes if you pay half the price out of your money" said my dad.

 I thought about it and told him that I really wanted to learn about these computer things and that I would pay the money! My dad smiled and then told me to start finding books on computers so that I could act like an ignorant teenager when I went to these classes. I didn't want to stick out so I rushed off to the library to find some books about computers while my dad talked to my mom and got me enrolled in these classes. 

A week later, my dad told me that he had enrolled me and that the first class was in a week at a muggle college near by.  I swear that week seemed like an year before it was Saturday and time for class. I got ready nervously; I had some idea of what muggle teens

where, but not too good of an idea. I put on my new muggle pants. I think they are called low-rise genes or something like that. ("Jeans! Where did you get them, Gin?") and this cute tight t-shirt I found in Gap. It said "Daddy's Little Princess" on it in baby pink and was black. I had used the other five gaellons that I had left over to buy this outfit and a couple more shirts……….

**"GINNY! HERMIONE! ANGEL! ARE YOU READY TO GO??"** yelled out Mrs. Weasely. 

"Oh my god, it is already 4:00! I can't believe that time just rushed by! I haven't gotten to the good part yet!" pouted Ginny. 

"It's okay, Gin. You can tell us some more when we get  back from shopping! While we are shopping, you must tell me more about the people at your school and this Draco Malfoy." said Angel with an indulgent smile. Even though Angel had only known the Weaselys, Hermione, and Harry for a couple of days, she had immediately become one of them. She was another older sister type of person for Ginny who before meeting her had only Hermione to confide in.

"Yeah, come on Ginny let's go shopping!!!!" 


	4. Author Note

To All Wonderful Readers and Reviewers!

            Thank You, Thank You and Thank you! I really don't have the time to thank everyone of you personally, but I must say that it is for your reviews that I write!

Lily's Destiny

I just posted like four more chapters so you should be satisfied! ^_^ I thank all of you who have waited for so long to read it! Your inspiration to write literally melted away my writer's block! I have ideas for this story, and have already written the next chapter up. Sadly I am leaving for another country where internet access is very very costly so no more chapters for at least two months maybe less!! If I have time, I will try to post another chapter, but I am leaving the day after tomorrow! Sorry! To all who reviewed chocolate cookies, mocha fraps, and yummy chocolate cake!! 

Sk8tr Boi

Its done!! And is all in one chapter! Some one who flamed me … not saying names … is really stupid person! If you wanna flame go ahead, but constructive criticism!!! What is so bad about this story? It hit me one day, so I haven't really worked that much on it, so I am not as attached to it! That person should be thankful cause I don't like it when people flame stories that I have worked on! Please, go read it! Even if you haven't heard the song, just read it and tell me what is wrong with it!! 

Can True Love Stand the Test of Time

I am so out of ideas for this fic! I really have no idea where it is going, in other words major writers block! You are lucky if you get one or two chapters when I come back! Sorry, I know a lot of  people have taken the time to read it, but I have no idea where it is going! Thanks for all the support!

A Princess at Hogwarts

I really don't know why I started this story! I just don't have the time to work on it, anymore! I have plenty of other stories so I really don't know if I can work on this story! I might take the story done unless someone is willing to help me? The option is wide open!! Just email me at fireprincess4ever@yahoo.com

Wow, that is basically it! I know that with four stories, I couldn't or shouldn't start another one, but I did. It is called A Family for the Dragon. It is a story about Draco and his break away from evil. His life after leaving what he knew all his life behind. It has some DM/HG, but that is not really possible. Severus Snape is also a huge part of the story, but this is not slash. A little teaser till I post it…

Draco put the magical strawberry into his mouth

"Don't …"

"Wait…"

"I think we have a problem!" 

                                                                                    ~Madame Moony


	5. Chapter Five

Can True Love Stand the Test of Time  
  
"Ginny" said Hermione shaking Ginny lightly to wake her up. "Go away" murmured Ginny turning over. "Ginny, get up! Come one.." coaxed Hermione pulling her friend out of her bed. "Yeesh, what time is it" said Ginny yawning and stretching. "7:30" "7:30!!!! Whatdya get me up for?" "I want to know more.." "More about what?" "Your computer class..Draco Malfoy.." "You got me up at 7 bloody hell 30 for that" "Ginny, don't swear! Yes, wouldya mind?" "Fine" said Ginny settling herself comfortably on the bed. "So you got your new muggle clothes then what?" "Well I went to the class. It was so cool, I had never seen a Muggle University. I had the common sense not to bring along any of my brothers especially Ron. Nor my father, they would embarrass me to no ends. So I finally found the classroom. At first I thought I had walked into the wrong place. I thought the boxes should be in a metal shop or something, but on the whiteboard there was some writing that said Computers. I sat down and to my surprise, a minute before class started Draco Malfoy walked in. Unfortunately the only seat left was next to mine, I hoped that he wouldn't notice me. He hadn't seen me much. The teacher talked and showed us soo much! I loved the class, it was so fun. It passed before I could even think that we had gotten started. "Well, class. That is all for today, except that the seats that you are seating in are your permanent seats" said the teacher. Just my luck. I had to get stuck next Malfoy for the whole trimester. Then the teacher asked for everyone who didn't a computer and loaned me a laptop. She then told us that since there was three to a table those would be the computer groups in class. I was with Draco and Brian, a muggle boy. We learnt so many things in the class like surfing the net, chatting, word documents, etc. Brian, me, and Draco became pretty good friends. (Draco Malfoy?) Draco was nice and kept the "Weasely" insults to an all time low. I thought Brian was really cool. He was always so helpful and nice so after a couple of classes I developed a crush on him. So we started going out. It was so cool until the last day of the class. (What was the last day of the class?) They had a party, it was fun in the beginning: "Hey Draco, Brian" said Ginny kissing Brian on the cheek. "Shall we dance?" asked Brian leading Ginny to the middle of the classroom. A half an hour later: "Excuse me, I need to freshen up" said Ginny walking out of the classrooms to bathrooms. Across the room Draco too excused himself to use the restrooms. The boys restrooms were right next to the girls restrooms. Five minutes later Ginny came out of the restroom and couldn't believe what she saw. Brian was French kissing another girl! "Brian" cried out Ginny before running away crying. Draco had come out of the bathrooms around the same time Ginny had and had seen what Ginny had saw. He ran over and punched Brian in the nose and set off to find Ginny. (Back to Ginny's point of view) I was crying near a fountain. I really couldn't believe that Brian had cheated on me. Draco came up and just hugged me. I cried and cried into his shirt and he didn't say anything. He just comforted me and held me as long as I cried. Finally when I stopped crying, he offered to go and beat Brian up. I didn't let him. Then after hugging me again, he lead me back to the party. I didn't want to stay and told him that. He offered to take me home or somewhere else. I told him that I didn't want to go home. He took me to a beautiful midnight picnic spot. There well.." "Well what?" asked Hermione. "Well..we kissed" said Ginny hiding her face in the pillows. "Did you? How sweet! If you hadn't told me then I wouldn't have believed it, but you make it sound so sweet" said Hermione. "Did you start going out?" "No, first my family, second I was still too hurt. He even told me that I didn't have to commit to anything. We started chatting since we couldn't see each other everyday. During the school year, we used to send owls to each other and meet secretly on the grounds" "Does your brothers know?" "No way! They would beat him up or something. I will never tell them unless they promise not to hurt him" said Ginny then she blushed again. "I really don't trust him, but I trust you and I trust my intuition. My intuition says that you are in love with him and he with you." "That wasn't all. He got me this for my birthday" said Ginny pulling out her laptop. "Did he really that is so cool" "Come on lets wake Angel and go down to breakfast" "yeah, she is going to mad that she missed out on the story" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: Didya like it? Will post next one soon! Luv all you wonderful reviewers! Will try to make story more interesting! See ya,  
~Madame Moony ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Can True Love Stand the Test of Time?  
  
The next day, Angel had been filled in about the current love story going on right under their noses and the girls had decided they had to do something. "Ginny, lets talk" said Hermione. "Yeah, come on. Bye guys, don't disturb us! We are going to have some major girl talk and you better not crash it," said Angel sweetly but evilly to Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. "So gals whatsup?" asked Ginny when they were settled comfortably in her room. "We have decided that you deserve to see Draco much less talk to him" said Hermione. "Remember I told you, I instant messenger him every day whenever I can" said Ginny sadly. "Exactly, you love the boy so why should your family hold you back? I have the perfect plan" said Angel, her eyes glinting mischeviously. "Yes, yes. It is not just your plan" said Hermione. "So what is this great plan?" "We will pretend.." and so they planned and planned and planned. They debated wether or not to tell Mrs. Weasely and decided against. Then they planned and planned and planned some more until it was impossible for them to anymore. "So this is what we do.." said Angel reviewing the plan for the final time.  
  
"Yes, I will ask Mrs. Weasely if we can do the Girls day out." "I will go online and wait for Draco" "I will go make sure the guys don't come with us" "Awesome! Girls head out!!" The next day the plan was in action, all was left was to confirm with Draco. Early morning, Ginny went on. Daddy'sPrincess#1 logged on BadBoy#1 logged on DP1: Draco! I am so glad you are on! BB1: hey little girl DP1: Draco can you come to Diagon Alley in two days at 8 in the morning BB1: Sure, little girl but why? DP1: Cause Mione and Angel have gotten me off with the parents and they know our story, so they arranged it so I could meet you, BB1: Sure, just don't go telling everyone about us yet! DP1: *looks hurt* you don't want people to know, are you ashamed of me? BB1: No, no way baby girl. I don't want anyone telling my father cause he would hurt you and I would kill myself if that happened. DP1: love you BB1: love you lots, I wish someone would kill my father so we could date DP1: Draco!! BB1: I think he is coming, gotta go baby girl DP1: Bye my dragon, BB1: Bye ginger. See ya baby girl That's it! Sorri for itz shortness! M.moony 


	7. Chapter Seven

Can True Love Stand the Test of Time  
  
It seemed like seconds were minutes, minutes were hours, and hours were days for Ginny. She couldn't wait until she saw Draco again. She was so impatient that even her brothers noticed it. "Ginny, why are you staring at that clock?" asked Fred. "Yeah, Ginny. It is like you want tomorrow to come faster or something." said George. When they didn't get an answer they just shrugged and went back outside to play some more quiditch. Hermione and Angel weren't as excited, but they too were acting a little weird according to the boys. "Hello!!! Whatsup?" said Hermione to Harry, Fred, Ron, and George. "Nothing, really! Aren't you chirpy today" said Ron. "Ron! Go ahead, be chirpy, we don't mind" said Fred. "Okay cool, anyone want to play exploding snap?" asked Angel. "Sure" said George smiling at Angel. "Or we could plan some more pranks" "I wanna play cards, I wanna play cards" whined Fred. "Okay I will play with you, I don't wanna plan stupid pranks" said Hermione sounding more like herself. "Cool!" said Fred sounding like a two year old. "Come on, lets go! Hurry up! I wanna play cards! Hermione is playing cards with me! Yeah! I get to play cards with Hermione! Mione is playing cards with me" Fred sounded more and more like a two year old now even jumping up and down like one. "Hold on, you guys wanna play with us?" asked Hermione. "I know that it isn't too intellectually difficult, but it is still fun" "No thanks, I am going to practice some more" said Ron. "Yeah me too" said Harry grabbing his broom. "Okay whatever" said Hermione. "Are you coming, Hermione?" asked Fred calling downstairs. "Yes, yes hold on!" said Hermione running up the stairs. So the day went ironically the dream team was split up something that never happened vacation or not! Ginny couldn't wait for the next day ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: I know that this chapter is really short, i just wanted to show that the Dream Team is growing apart a little bit. Not much, but they aren't with each other all the time! Angel and George like each other a lot in a purely platonic way while Fred and Hermione are spending more and more time together. Just to make it clear there is absolutely no romance in the story yet! Everyone likes each other in a purely platonic way! So I will update soon, my sister wants to read my other story and is kicking me off the computer! Watch out for Chapter Eight to include the following:  
Draco/Ginny!! What I thought to be a side story is slowly taking over the story. I probably will mention it more then I planned, but don't worry still Hermione/Fred.  
Hermione/Fred!! Sometimes fate plays what we think are wierd twists on our lives and this is one of those twists!  
George/Angel!! I don't know whether or not this will develop into a romance, but it is definitely coming out to be best of best friends or lovers! Tell me what you want!  
  
Also we have some servings of lonely harry and ron who are lost without their dear hermione, but learn more and more about the world. 


	8. Chapter 8

Girls, I would love to let you go by yourselves but Fred and George are going to go to Diagon Alley too so I would prefer if you tried to stick together." said Mrs. Weaselly. "Mom! They would ruin everything" whined Ginny. "Sorry, baby girl. I really can't do anything, I already gave them permission to go." aplogized Mrs. W. "Well, then I guess they can stay with us" said Angel. "Yeah, we are going to Muggle London by going to Diagon Alley so if they are going to come with us then they will just have to come with us to Muggle London." said Hermione. "Let me call them" said Mrs. W, but there was no need. Fred and George bounded into the kitchen. "Hello, girls. What is going on without us?" asked Fred. "Nothing, except we are going to go shopping tomorrow in Muggle London and your mom said that you wanted to come along. Are you sure you want to come?" said Hermione. "Anything for you" said Fred pretending to bow down and kissing her hand. "Yes, anything for you" said George kissing Angel's hand. "Hey what about me?" cried Ginny pretending to be hurt. "You already know we would do anything for you, baby sister" said Fred. Fred and George picked Ginny up, putting Ginny on their shoulders. Ginny sqeuled with delight as the twins started prancing around. "Boys! Put her down. I suppose that is settled" said Mrs. W. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "See you!" called Mrs. W. as everyone left. "Bye" called Angel as she disappeared. "What are we going to do" whispered Ginny to Hermione. "Its okay, me and Angel thought of an plan. Just watch and play along" said Hermione. "Hey boys, where do you wanna go first?" asked Angel innocently. "I want to go to Quality Quiditch Supplies!" cried George. "I want to go to Zonko's" said Fred. "I want to go to Quality Quiditch Supplies too!" said Angel. "Okay now we have a delima cause I know Ginny doesn't want to go to any of those stores. Wait! Light Bulb!" cried Hermione. "What?" asked Fred. "Ginny aren't you meeting a school friend in like ten minutes?" said Hermione. "Yeah!" said Ginny. "Okay, then Angel and George can go to Quality Quiditch Supplies while me and Fred go to Zonko's and Ginny stays here waiting for her friend" said Hermione. "Hermione, I never knew that you liked pranks" said Fred. "I don't usually cause I am usually the one pranked. But when I am doing the pranking ..." said Hermione laughing. "Well see ya" said Ginny as the couples walked away. "Ginny!" cried Draco coming over after everyone had left. "Draco!" cried Ginny hugging him tight. She looked him over. He looked great. His white blonde hair hadn't darkened neither had his pale white skin, but he had acquired a little more muscle from what she had seen before and was just as tall. "I missed you so much" said Draco holding Ginny close. "Me too. What do you want to do first?" asked Ginny laying her head on his shoulder. "Nothing, I just want to sit here and hold you. I want to forget that I haven't seen you in so many days" said Draco. Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly and sweetly. "We can do just that" said Ginny pulling him into a booth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So who do you want to prank?" asked Fred as he and hermione walked down towards Zonko's. "No one in particular. Just want to prank some people who like pulling pranks on me" said Hermione. "Ohhhh! Revenge! I love the way you think" said Fred bouncing up and down like a mad person. "You are hilarious!!!" said Hermione. Fred just laughed and pulled her running toward Zonko's. "What about this?" asked Fred. "Nah!" said Hermione taking the fake chocolate frog from him. "I don't know what else there is left for you look at" said Fred. "I know! I can look up some potions and make them." said Hermione. "What kind of potions?" asked Fred. "Like an invisibility potion or a hair dying potion or something like that" said Hermione. "Cool! Can I help you?" asked Fred eagerly. "Sure, why not? Do you want to go get the basic supplies then" said Hermione. "Sure, lets go" said Fred bouncing out of the door dragging a laughing Hermione with him. "What is this place" whispered Fred to Hermione as they entered a ingredient selling store. "Why are you whispering" asked Hermione whispering back. "Why are you?" whispered back Fred and they both laughed at their joke. "Can I help you" asked a sales man. "Yes, I need some advance potions supplies. Can I get that here?" asked Hermione. "Yes, this way please" said the man leading them pass the pickled lizards and frogs' eyes. "Here you are. This contains all advance ingredients. Anything specific you will need to request," said the man handing Hermione a box. "This will be fine" assured Hermione and bought the box. "Where do you want to go next?" asked Fred. "I don't know. What about get some ice cream or lunch?" said Hermione looking at her watch. "Yeah, lets get lunch!" said Fred. "I know, why don't we buy lunch then we can eat it at that pretty picnic spot near the creek" said Hermione. "Great, that would be great!" said Fred and they left to buy lunch then thoroughly enjoy it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wow! Look at that broom" said Angel gazing at the newest model in brooms. "Yeah, I wish I could get it" said George then he blushed realizing that he had just admitted to Angel that his family was poor. "Yeah, me too. My parents would never buy me that" said Angel kindly to save George of the embarrassment. "Same here. Come on lets go in" said George. "What do you think about this?" asked Angel holding a pair of chaser gloves. "Hmm. That aren't the best, you probably could get better. I want to buy some beater gloves, I saved allowance so I could get some today" said George walking over to the beater gloves. "I think this one is good" said Angel picking up a pair. "Yeah, but they are kind of worn. I want new ones to break in" said George. "Good idea. If someone else has broken them in then they wouldn't fit well. What about this pair" said Angel picking up an expensive pair. "Those are too expensive!" blurted out George then he blushed deeply. "George, its okay that your family doesn't have as much as mine. We were poor a while ago too so I know how it is" said Angel nicely. "What about this pair?" asked George directing the conversation away from his family. "Its good. Come one lets find a pair and get lunch we have already been in here for one hour and a half" said Angel. "Okay" said George buying the pair of gloves he had found. "Where do you want to get lunch?" asked Angel. "What about that muggle pizza place? Hermione took us there once" said George. "Great! But I don't want to eat in a pizza shop, is there any good places around here for a picnic?" asked Angel. "Yeah, there is a spot near the creek. We could go there" said George. "Great! Lets go!" said Angel pulling George into a run. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "How am I going to let you go?" asked Draco nuzzling Ginny. Ginny laughed and climbed onto Draco's lap. Draco kissed her lightly on her lips while Ginny played with Draco's adorable blonde hair. "I wish we always could be together. Stupid family rivalries" whispered Ginny. Draco agreed, but right now he didn't want to talk about his stupid family. Right now he wanted to kiss Ginny and remind himself that Ginny was his and he was ginny's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Fred and Hermione walked towards the ice cream shop. Since they wanted to eat near the creek, they decided to have everything packed including the ice cream. "How about two salads, a couple of sandwiches and desert?" asked Hermione. "Okay" replied Fred still bouncing up and down. Hermione laughed at Fred's bouncy behavior and continued ordering. "What type of ice cream do you want?" asked Hermione. "I want one scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, one scoop of Rocky Road, one scoop of Mint Lover's Delight, sprinkled with gummy worms, gummy bears, sour gummy worms, skittles, sour skittles, M&Ms, chocolate chips, sprinkles of course, and hot fudge over it all." replied Fred. "Did you get that?" asked Hermione to the waiter as she tried to control her laughter. "Yes, now what ice cream do you want, Miss?" asked the waiter also trying to stop his laughter. "I would like three scopes of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream with hot fudge and M&Ms." "Of course, one second please" replied the waiter as he packed everything into seperate boxes before putting that into a bag. "Thank you," said Hermione. "That will be 6 galleons" said the waiter. Hermione paid and looked around for Fred who had disappeared. "Fred? Fred!" "Yes, my love?" said Fred coming up behind Hermione who jumped and glared at him. Fred apologized kissing Hermione's hand in a quite gentlemanly fashion. "Madame, the bill?" asked the waiter. "Oh yes, six galleons" said Hermione pulling out her purse, but Fred stopped her. "I shall pay" he said simply giving the waiter money and walking away with the food. "Are you coming or not?" called Fred when Hermione did not follow. "Why did you pay? I could have paid!" said Hermione. "It is okay, I don't mind paying for a beautiful lady" teased Fred. Hermione blushed as she replied, "Fred!" Laughing, Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek and they happily continued their path down to the creek. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thank you for reviewing! that's all folks, review! Oh yeah if my romance part was lame, I know! I totally suck at writing that stuff! 


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey everyone, Whatsup? I know that I have been such an idiot and not uploaded any new chapters for this story in a long time!! I am really sorry! Now for the bad news *drum roll* This Story is being Discontinued!!!! I am so sorry for this after you took the time to read my stories, but I don't not have the inspiration to write this anymore. The inspiration came from a series of Fred/George stories I had read at the time that I started this story. After a while, I decided that I have no desire to continue this story. You can tell that by the last couple of chapters.they are bad, not corrected, and totally unworthy of your time. I have decided to continue with my previous story, A Family for the Dragon, which unfortunately is still not up on fanfiction.net! Sorri for any hopes you may have possibly had for this story, M.moony 


End file.
